


Addition

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [18]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike decide to have another child





	Addition

“So, when are we going to have another grandbaby?” William inquired one evening over dinner. The question came as a surprise to you, causing you to choke on your water. Mike patted your back.

“We haven’t really talked about it Dad. I mean Isaac just turned one. Were just enjoying him right now.” Michael gazed at your baby boy and smiled. 

Mike was brushing his teeth when you entered the restroom. You leaned your hip against the counter and looked up at him. Mike looked at you from the corner of his eye. “Wha?” He said as he continued to brush his teeth.

“Just thinking about what your dad said at dinner.” You moved your gaze from Mike to your feet.

Mike spit in the sink and rinsed his mouth. “All he does is talk. You’ll have to be a little more specific, Y/N.” He kissed your cheek and walked into the bedroom.

Pushing off the counter you followed Mike. “When he asked about a grandchild.” Turning your eyes up to MIke you tried to gauge his reaction. 

He finished dragging his T-shirt over his head and tossed it on the chair. “I’ve been thinking about it actually.” He took a deep breath. “The truth is, I’m ready when and if you are. I figure Isaac will be two by the time-”

That was all the answer you needed. You pulled Mike down for a kiss. “Let’s get started tonight.”

Mike chuckled as he picked you up. He laid you on the bed and covered you with his body.

“Okay, Mr. Isaac. Are you ready to find out if you’re going to have a little sister or brother.” The sonographer grinned at the three of you. She ran the wand over your belly taking measurements and pictures.

Isaac giggled while he sat on Mike’s lap. You turned to him and smiled at your guys. You’d love to have a girl, but Isaac has been such a delight. Ultimately, as long as the baby was happy, you didn’t care.

“Okay. Looks like a little sister.” The sonographer printed out some pictures and cleaned the gel off your belly. “Congratulations to all three of you.” She gave you a warm smile.

When you looked over at Mike, his eyes were glistening with tears and he had a huge grin on his face. He took your hand in his free one.”A daughter?” HIs voice was shaky. “We’re having a little girl.”


End file.
